Shalom Mayer's Auror Application
Auror Admission TestEdit (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Shalom Mayer Age: 51 PART ONEEdit 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: I wish to be an Auror because today in the world I find that there is much that could be changed. Most importantly the crime in the wizarding world I believe to be higher than it really has to be I would make it my duty as an Auror to make sure that tis crime rate goes down and that the Wizarding World People can feel safe and won’t have to worry about people wanting to manipulate or even kill them as they are walking down the streets of Diagon Alley. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: Very Skilled at Legilimency and I can do some wandless magic 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others: I believe that there are a couple characteristics that may not make me better than the other characteristics but certainly should have me considered for the job. The first one being my hard work for any job I am put into if you ask any of my employers before this one you will find that they will say that I did what was asked of me but I also did more than just what was asked showing that also I love what I do and I am willing to do it for longer than what is expected of me. The example that I love to use for this is when I was on a mission in Russia for the Department of International Magical Cooperation I was sent there to only make sure that a peace lasted between the British Wizarding world and their wizarding world. Now, some people would have just done that and stayed in their hotel room for the rest of the day but I did not. I went out to the streets of Russia and interacted with the people there and within my two years there I made lasting relationships with those people. I also helped the people there, giving them charity and food when I could help That is how I met my second wife actually she showed up to ask for my charity and I began to talk to her and I soon found out that she was a rape victim and I also soon fell in love with her and when my mission was done she and her children came back to England with me. Along with being hardworking I am also very generous with my money. Since I started working at the Department of Technological Advancements back in 1994 I have donated half of my salary to the homeless and orphans showing that I truly care about those that do not have it as good as me and to this day I still do the same thing. Lastly, I believe that another characteristic that should be considered is that I have had longevity in almost all the places I have worked. My first job in the Department of Technological Advancements I worked there altogether for twenty years showing that when I find something that I love I stick to it. This can also be seen in a lesser extent to my previous time in the Department of Law Enforcement I was a desk job Auror for eight years. This shows that I will stick to my job as an Auror now from anywhere from eight to twenty plus years. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications: DADA: O Potions: E Charms: O Transfiguration: O Herbology: E PART TWOEdit 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so: I would not do anything until I was able to get authority to do something and if I got authority I would not do anything by myself I would call in other Aurors to help me because it is not my job to decide who should be arrested just under the suspicion of being a dark wizard that I unfair to the person. Also, I must listen to the Aurors that have more power over me so that is why I would ask my superior before attacking. Finally, I would call in other Aurors because they would be more than likely not to hurt them if the suspicions are correct if there is more than one Auror on the scene. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save: I would save the captives because many lives are more special and significant than my life. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise: I would ensure that everyone that was at the battle was safe and that my family was also safe. PART THREEEdit Which of the following spells have you MASTERED (put them in bold): - Full bodied Patronus '- Variety of curses and counter curses' - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Cast a Protean charm '- Cast a Fidelius charm' '- Cast a Bedazzling hex' - Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. - Know the incantation to make objects disappear. Category:Auror Admission Test